


I'm Blue

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I'm Blue

* * *

“Damit, Yon.” You sighed, shaking your head.

He groaned. “I hate when you call me that, woman.” He grumbled.

You shot him a look. “And I hate when you call me that.” Okay, so that may have been a bold faced lie, but he didn’t need to know that. “Why is it every time you hear Peter’s name, you wind up pulling some stupid stunt, and getting us into trouble?”

“Hey!” He snapped, making you raise an eyebrow at him. “No one asked you to come along.” Yondu pointed out, although he was grateful you had. You were better company than most of the men he worked with. Much better looking, too. “Your pretty little self could have just stayed back, but no. You had t–”

Rolling your eyes, you cut him off. “Can you just shut up and let me wallow in peace?” You loved his voice, honestly. However, you wanted to be able to stay mad at him. His gravelly voice was not making that easy on you. “If we’re going to be stuck in this room together, I’d rather not have to hear you talk the entire time.” You muttered.

He smirked. “If I knew any better, I’d say you like hearing me talk.” He teased you lightly, wishing it was actually true.

Instead of answering, you just moved so that your back was to him, and opted not to reply. It was that, or he would keep replying, wanting the last word.

* * *

“Told you I’d get us out.” Yondu smirked at you.

You shot him a look. “We’re not out yet, so watch where you’re going!” You motioned to the windshield while shouting at him. “You’re going to get us killed, you lunatic!” Dying by his side had always been how you assumed you’d go, but this would just be pathetic. Dying while your partner in crime goofed off during an escape.

He was laughing and whooping happily as he flew the small craft. “Yeeehaw!” He yelled as he whipped past the last of the people trying to capture him.

Moments later, they were rammed, throwing the metal ship into a small spiral. As Yondu was the captain, he had the sole seat with buckles. Leaving you to be thrown about the interior like a rag doll. That’s what happened when you stole the first craft you saw. One that had clearly seen better days.

* * *

The first voice you were met with when you started to come to was Yondu’s. “Boy.” He said warningly, and you knew exactly who he was talking to. Peter.

“I don’t know what you expect us to do!” Peter countered.

You felt your eyes open, but were met with nothing. Blinking over and over, you panicked. “GUYS?!” You yelled.

“Took ya long enough.” Yondu teased, but you heard the slight worry in his voice. “What’sa matter?” He asked, noting your state.

“I can’t see! That’s my problem.” You told him, sitting up, your hands moving around you. Grabbing ahold of the first thing you touched, you could tell it was sleeves. Hopefully not Peter’s. Your knuckles were white with how tight you gripped the fabric.

Peter made a ‘huh’ noise. “Wasn’t expecting that.” He mused, and you could just picture him standing there, arms crossed, a stupid look on his face.

“Quill, you’re lucky I can’t see right now. If I could, I’d hurt you.” You snapped, taking your anger out on him.

“Ow!” He whined, making you raise an eyebrow.

“Done.” Yondu said simply. You smiled at that. “Wonder how long this little issue’s gonna last.” He was talking more to himself than anything. “Can’t be doin’ your job blind, now can we?”

You pouted. “You’re firing me?!” You asked in a huff.

He chuckled lightly. “No way in hell. Just sayin’.” He corrected you. “How’s about we stay with you while we get this sorted, boy?” He asked Peter.

“Both of you?” Peter’s voice was a bit higher than usual. “You aren’t just gonna drop her off and bolt?” It was clear that’s what he had thought his father figure would have done.

“And let you make the moves on my best worker? I don’t think so.” Yondu told him. “Besides, call it family bondin’!” He laughed.

* * *

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since you woke up without your sight. Groot had taken to keeping you company because you just listened to a lot of music. There wasn’t a lot you could do, not that you hadn’t spent the first week breaking things trying.

“Come on, let’s get you back to your room to relax.” Gamora led you to where you had been sleeping. You whined and pouted, wanting to lash out at the universe for this. “I know, I can’t imagine how much this must suck.”

You sighed. “I hate this.” You told her. “I feel useless, and like I’m a burden!” You added, finally getting this off your chest. You’d done pretty well keeping it all bottled up. Which you were sure wasn’t healthy, but it worked. “You know what the worst part is?”

You felt her eyes on you before you spoke up. “No, I don’t.” She said honestly. There were so many things to choose from.

Feeling the tears in your well up from the frustration, and the fear, you wiped your cheek. “I can’t even see Yondu’s face anymore.” You breathed. “And if I don’t get my sight back, I’ll lose hearing him, too.”

“Oh, Y/N.” She felt for you. While she couldn’t really stand the man, she considered you a friend. And that meant supporting you, especially as she couldn’t imagine never seeing, or hearing, Quill again. Not that she would admit that out loud.

Ever.

* * *

Yondu had been near enough to hear you. Were you really that worried? Hell, did you honestly miss seeing his face? He moved through the halls a little while later, hoping that you were alone by now. Not that he even knew how to approach this subject.

He was surprised to find you fumbling around, packing your things messily. His knuckles tapped on the door lightly. “I’m leaving.” You assumed it was Gamora. “I want off this ship.” You sighed, shaking your head. “I can’t do anything, and I’ll be losing my job. Don’t want to be reminded of that. Daily.” Your shoulders sagged. “And I can’t never see his face again.” You added softly.

“You ain’t bothered by the fact I’m blue?” He spoke up.

Tensing, you stood up straight, your face heating up. “Yondu?” You squeaked out, embarrassed.

He chuckled. “The one and only.” He agreed as you sat on the side of your bed. “Now, what’s this I hear about you quittin’?” He asked, walking further in your room. “Can’t have that.”

You shrugged. “Not like I can do anything. You keeping me on your team is pretty pointless, Yon.” You sighed. “You’ll want a new crewmate.”

“Nah.” He shook his head. Your gaze was down, not that it mattered. It was more out of habit than anything. “Still want’cha around.” He assured you. “Just thought ya’d never been interested in me.”

“What?” You asked, surprised he said that. “Why not?”

“Sweetheart, don’t pretend ya haven’t notice the blue pigment of my skin.” Yondu said playfully.

You giggled. “I happen to really like your blue skin.” You admitted. “It suits you. I-I miss seeing it.” You sighed.

He surprised you by putting his arm around you. “Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He assured you.

* * *

Rolling over, your arm was resting on Yondu’s chest. Letting out a yawn, you slowly opened your eyes before they fell closed again. “Oh my God!” You gasped, sitting up. Blinking, you looked around.

“What’s the emergency?” Yondu grumbled, still half asleep.

Moving so you were sitting on his thighs, you grinned down at him. “I can see again!” You told him, resting your hands on each side of his head. “I can see your blueness again!” You sounded even more excited.

Yondu woke up, looking up at you. “Now that’s a sight.” He smiled, resting his hands on your hips. “I could get used to wakin’ up ta this.” He chuckled, making you roll your eyes playfully.


End file.
